<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tired by carggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276873">tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carggy/pseuds/carggy'>carggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly so much kissing, i can't handle them, it's probably bad tbh but, oh well, they're so cute, this is the fluffiest thing i've ever wrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carggy/pseuds/carggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so tired,” whined Hinata in a tinny voice, before letting out a yawn. Kageyama sighed and lifted his hands up to ruffle the middle blocker’s hair, threading fingers between messy orange locks. He began scratching and playing with it while Hinata hummed softly, leaning into the feeling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloooo<br/>i wrote some fluff because i was feeling tired and i thought<br/>lets make them tired too B)<br/>sorry if it's bad!! ahhh im still trying to get used to writing fics, and it's hard because i struggle to get my ideas across and i'm terrible at grammar/spelling/big vocabulary cause small brain<br/>i hope you enjoy :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kageyama…” Hinata groaned, waves of exhaustion running through him. When no response came, Hinata propped his head up on his arms to look up at his setter, throwing him an look with faux pain, desperate for attention. Kageyama blinked at him, intrigued. Looking back down, Hinata began to tap his fingers along the raven haired boy’s thighs, running the pads of his fingers across the tender flesh, dragging soft touches that flew up and down. Hinata’s head lay in Kageyama’s lap, chin digging into it, his body face down on the setter’s bed, fingers tracing and caressing the strong muscle of Kageyama’s thighs. </p><p>“I’m so tired,” whined Hinata in a tinny voice, before letting out a yawn. Kageyama sighed and lifted his hands up to ruffle the middle blocker’s hair, threading fingers between messy orange locks. He began scratching and playing with it while Hinata hummed softly, leaning into the feeling. </p><p>Kageyama drew his hand back and tilted the smaller boy’s head up, staring intently into his eyes. Hinata gazed back confused, vision slightly unfocused due to his fatigue. Kageyama cupped Hinata’s face in between his hands, fingers curling into the unruly mess of bright orange hair, and slowly leaned in towards the other’s face, the bed creaking under from his movement. Bumping foreheads, Hinata flushed a soft pink, knowing very well what was to come next. Although he has experienced this probably over thousands of times, he was not sure he would ever get used to it. The flustered boy watched as Kageyama began to softly rub his thumbs on Hinata’s cheeks, in small, soothing circular motions. Hinata sighed, warm breath brushing onto the other’s lips, pleased from this intimate feeling. </p><p>Face still cupped, Hinata was pulled closer until his lips slowly met Kageyama’s, which were soft and smooth like velvet, unlike his own cracked lips. Hinata’s eyes shut slowly and he engulfed himself into the kisses, feeling through each little kiss that came through, remembering the feeling and touch of them all. Kageyama peppered light kisses on his middle blocker’s lips, each short but sweet, while Hinata softly smiled throughout all of them, eyes crinkling at the edges, blush tinting his entire face. Hinata felt as Kageyama tousled with his hair, causing his messy hair to get even messier, but Hinata didn’t mind. He felt himself getting lost into this feeling. He liked how Kageyama was so doting sometimes, and he definitely loved to bask in the feeling of Kageyama all over him. He loved how the ever-so-stolid Kageyama was so unexpectedly caring towards him. </p><p>When Kageyama pulled back for a second, Hinata sighed again, already missing the feelings of their lips pressed together, wanting. He leaned in further to retrieve more kisses from the raven haired boy, but to no avail. Determined, he slowly got up and pushed the other down onto the bed, so he would be on top, his smaller body lying sprawled out across the larger one. Kageyama brought his hands up, one on Hinata’s hip and the other resting flat on Hinata’s back. Hinata tiredly began to press his own kisses onto the silky lips of his setter, each flooded to the brim with vehemency, despite his drowsiness. </p><p>Out of breath, the ginger pulled back, and scanned his eyes over Kageyama. Clearly, the younger boy wasn’t expecting this turn of events, but was undoubtedly enjoying each passing moment from it. Although he didn’t say anything, Hinata could tell that Kageyama wanted this as much as he did. Hinata had observed the little things about Kageyama since the beginning, how he would tense up at uncomfortable situations, how he would let his guard down whenever he was excited about something, how his lips would curl ever so slightly when he was happy. It was those small things that Hinata had grown to love over the span of knowing Kageyama. Those small details that made Hinata go head over heels for his setter over and over again. </p><p>Pushing closer again, Hinata exhaled another warm sigh that dusted lightly over Kageyama’s lips, smiling at how they twitched from the soft heat. He watched from under his lashes how Kageyama had stared back at him, ever so intensely, his ears glowing red. Hinata pressed another kiss to Kageyama’s lips, a long, languid one, one that made the hairs on his body rise up from just the feeling of it. Deepening the kiss, he tugged slightly at Kageyama’s bottom lip with his teeth, hands fisting into the setter’s shirt. Understanding what was happening, Kageyama’s hands clutched Hinata’s shirt just as tight. Kageyama gently parted his lips as Hinata let his tongue slowly slide in, dancing with the other’s. Their tongues flowed with each other, playing and exploring each other’s mouths like it was their first time all over again.</p><p>Pulling away one more time, he caught a glance at how Kageyama had subtly leaned back in to catch the kiss before it left. Gleefully, Hinata rolled off of the larger boy as Kageyama turned his body towards him. Hinata snuggled into his side, arms wrapping around his body, and resting his head underneath Kageyama’s chin. The middle blocker smashed his face into his setter’s chest and breathed him in heavily.</p><p>“I’m really tired,” he yawned, muffled. He stayed still and felt as Kageyama rustled in the bed, trying to pull up the sheets without moving too much so as to not jostle Hinata from where he stayed smushed in Kageyama’s chest. Soon he felt a warm blanket cover the both of them, the achievement of Kageyama’s efforts. </p><p>Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, hand once again tangled in Hinata’s hair. “I know,” he murmured into Hinata’s hair, breathing in the curls. Shivering from the feeling, Hinata nestled as close as he could get, eyelids slowly beginning to droop, stimulated from the comfortable warmth of Kageyama. </p><p>Right as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Kageyama purr dulcetly under his breath, “I love you so much, dumbass,” which filled him up with an unbelievable amount of warmth. Comfortable, snug, and on the verge of passing out, he mumbled back in almost a whisper, “I love you, too.” And he proceeded to fall right to sleep, bubbled with content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>people that write long fics are such inspirations??<br/>this took me like 2 hours and it's barely 1k words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>